Under The Beautiful Moonlight
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: Keduanya sudah terikat dalam ikatan janji suci. Saling berjanji satu sama lain. Tapi sepertinya hal itu masih kurang bagi dirinya. Mengapa? Karena ia selalu merasa bahwa ia hanyalah sebuah beban bagi suaminya. Seketika itu juga, suatu kejutan menghampiri dirinya. Kejutan yang sangat istimewa dari sang suami./Warning Inside!/One-Shot!/Happy reading minna


_** "**__**Under**__**The Beautiful**__**Moonlight"**_

**.**

**Warning! Typo, OOC, Shounen-Ai**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: M**

**.**

**.**

**(**_**Requested by Mizuki No Kawaii**_**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hhnngghh…"

Terdengar suara helaan napas yang lolos dari bibir Tetsuya, terlihat Tetsuya tengah menatap novel yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya dengan tatapan jenuh. Lalu ia mulai melirik jam dinding megah yang berada di sudut ruang keluarga.

'Sudah jam sembilan malam,' batinnya.

Ia yakin suaminya akan telat lagi untuk sampai ke rumah. Pasrah dengan ini semua, ia mulai menutup kembali novelnya dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Setelah itu, ia mulai beranjak ke lantai dua menuju kamar mereka berdua. Sesampainya di depan kamar, Tetsuya mulai menggeser pintu itu dan masuk kedalam tak lupa untuk menutupnya kembali.

Tetsuya mulai menaruh novelnya ke dalam rak buku lalu mulai merebahkan dirinya di kasur berukuran _king size_, entah kenapa tetapi ia malas untuk mengganti kimono miliknya. Tatapan matanya sudah menyiratkan kekecewaan, kenapa? Karena untuk kesekian kalinya Seijuurou melanggar janjinya. Ya, Seijuurou sudah berjanji untuk pulang lebih awal tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Seijuurou memang orang yang sangat maniak pekerjaan.

Jika di lihat-lihat lagi, semenjak mereka menikah jarang sekali Seijuurou meluangkan waktu untuk dirinya. Jika ada acara-acara terntentu dari perusahaan suaminya, jarang sekali Seijuurou menyapa Tetsuya. Malah ia lebih memilih berkumpul bersama rekan-rekannya dibanding istrinya sendiri. Mengingat hal itu, hati Tetsuya terasa tersayat-sayat begitu perih mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu. Seakan-akan Seijuurou tidak pernah menganggap Tetsuya lagi.

Lelah dengan semua ini, akhirnya Tetsuya mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya berharap kejadian-kejadian pahit itu hilang dalam sekejap. Tak lama kemudian, munculah kristal bening dari kedua pelupuk Akashi Tetsuya.

Di samping itu, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian kantor yang kini sudah terlihat berantakan dari sebelumnya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah berjanji kepada istrinya untuk pulang cepat tapi dengan seenak jidatnya ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Kalau saja tidak ada _meeting_ dadakan itu ia sudah menjamin akan pulang lebih awal.

Seijuurou mulai memakirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah megah ala Jepang traditional itu. Setelah itu, dengan tergesa-gesa ia keluar dari mobil tak lupa untuk menguncinya dengan kunci otomatis dan mulai memasuki rumah miliknya. Terlihat para maid juga butler menunduk dengan hormat sembari mengucapkan salam 'Okaerinasai Seijuurou-sama' dan tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Seijuurou. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Tetsuya. Sesampainya di lantai dua, ia menggeser pintu kamar dengan kasarnya. Hal pertama yang Seijuurou lihat adalah gelap hanya ada sinar rembulan yang menjadi cahaya di kamar luas nan megah itu.

"Tetsuya," ujarnya dengan lembut yang langsung masuk ke dalam tak lupa untuk menutup pintu kembali. Tidak ada jawaban dari si empu, Seijuurou menghela napas pasrah. Ia tahu kini Tetsuya marah karenanya.

"Tetsuya apakah kau sudah tidur?" tanya Seijuurou sembari melepas jas juga dasi yang sedaritadi setia melingkar di leher jenjangnya, ia mulai berjalan menuju kasur.

"Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou sekali lagi yang kini sudah ada di atas kasur. Perlahan, ia mulai membelai surai _bluenette_ istrinya.

"Tetsuya aku tahu kau tidak tidur maka jawablah perkataanku."

Tetsuya mulai berbalik dan menatap Seijuurou, sedangkan yang ditatap membulatkan kedua iris heterokromnya. Mengapa? Karena ia melihat Tetsuya tengah menangis dalam diam. Sungguh hati Seijuurou terasa sakit saat itu juga.

"Tetsuya maafkan aku," ujarnya sembari mendudukan Tetsuya di antara kedua pahanya. Sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menghela napas lagi, dibelainya lembut surai istrinya kembali.

"Tetsu—"

"Seijuurou-kun."

"Ya Tetsuya?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?"

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan istrinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengabaikan ku lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat jantung Seijuurou berhenti seketika. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya akan melontarkan pertanyaan yang menurut Seijuurou seperti ribuan jarum itu. Akhirnya untuk kesekian kalinya, Seijuurou menghela napas dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak akan mungkin mengabaikanmu."

"Begitu? Tapi sepertinya kau salah besar Seijuurou-kun."

"Aku tidak pernah salah dan selalu benar Tetsuya."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu buktikan."

Seketika itu juga, Seijuurou mulai membungkam bibir cherry _pink_ milik istrinya. Tentu saja Tetsuya kaget dengan perlakuan suaminya itu secara tiba-tiba, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mulai berontak tetapi apa daya tenaga Seijuurou lebih besar darinya. Seijuurou mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka, ia mulai menggigit bibir bawah Tetsuya dan secara langsung Tetsuya pun membuka mulutnya. Seketika itu juga, lidah Seijuurou mulai masuk ke dalam rongga hangat nan basah itu.

"Nngghhh…" erangan pelan lolos begitu saja dari bibir mungil Tetsuya.

Pertama, ia mulai mengabsen deretan gigi putih milik istrinya. Kedua, ia mulai menjilat setiap rongga di mulut Tetsuya. Ketiga, ia mulai mengajak dansa lidah istrinya. Aroma _mint_ dan _vanilla_ saling bersatu. Tanpa disadari, Seijuurou sudah menidurkan Tetsuya di atas kasur berukuran _king size _itu. Sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri mencoba untuk mendorong Seijuurou menjauh darinya. Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou mulai memutuskan ciumannya dan keduanya pun saling mengambil oksigen satu sama lain.

"Haaahhh….haaahhh….Sei…juurou…-kun—"

Omongan Tetsuya terputus begitu saja ketika Seijuurou mulai membungkam bibirnya kembali. Perlahan, Seijuurou mulai membuka tali yang membalut pinggang ramping istrinya. Setelah itu, ia melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Jujur saja Tetsuya langsung membulatkan kedua iris _baby blue_ nya, pasalnya ia belum siap dengan apa yang Seijuurou perbuat kepadanya.

"Aanngghh…henti…-kannhh…mmphh!"

Seijuurou tak menggubris perkataan Tetsuya, malah tangan jahilnya mulai beranjak ke dada dan mulai memainkan nipple istrinya. Tetsuya tak kuasa untuk tak mengerang tapi apapun yang terjadi ia harus kuat untuk menahan erangannya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou memutuskan ciuman di antara mereka dan bibirnya mulai menjilat serta menggigit kecil nipple Tetsuya.

"A-aahhnnggghh! Sei…seijuu…nngghh!" erangan juga desahan pun lolos dari bibir tipis Tetsuya. Ia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan erangan juga desahan itu tidak lolos kembali.

Bosan dengan nipple istrinya, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tetsuya. Sungguh, pemandangan yang sangat menggoda iman sekali. Kenapa? Karena sekarang Akashi Tetsuya sudah dipenuhi peluh juga semburat merah di wajah putih pucatnya. Ditambah kini Tetsuya memakai kimono yang sudah terbuka setengahnya. Sungguh, Seijuurou ingin secepatnya menerkam Tetsuya tetapi ia tidak ingin melakukan itu dengan cepat. Ia ingin bermain-main terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Enak bukan?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada seduktif sembari menjilat kuping Tetsuya.

"Hentikan….haaahhh….haahhh…"

"Aku tidak akan menghentikannya."

_**ZRUT!**_

"Kyaaaa! Seijuurou-kun apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Tetsuya kaget begitu _pantsu_ nya dilepas begitu saja oleh Seijuurou tanpa aba-aba. Setelah itu, Seijuurou mulai melemparnya kembali ke sembarang arah. Terlihat juga kini Tetsuya tengah menutup bagian vitalnya menggunakan kedua kakinya.

"Kenapa ditutup Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan nada sok polos.

"Hentikan Seijuurou-kun! Ini diluar batas!"

"Bukankah kau ingin aku membuktikannya?"

"Tapi bukan—AAAHHHH!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Seijuurou mulai memasukkan satu jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang anal milik Tetsuya. Sakit pun mulai melanda tubuh Tetsuya terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar dan kristal bening yang sudah meluncur dengan mulusnya dari kedua pelupuk mata Tetsuya. Seijuurou sendiri tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai melakukan _in_-_out_ dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aaaannnhhhh….nghk!"

Ia mulai memasukkan jari kedua.

"Aaannngghhh….aaahhhhh…."

Ia mulai lagi memasukkan jari ketiga dan kembali melakukkan kegiatannya. Lalu…

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh….."Terdengar suara desahan juga erangan nikamt yang lolos dari bibir tipis milik Tetsuya. Mendengar itu, seringai kemenangan tersungging di paras tampan Seijuurou. Akhirnya ia menemukan titik sweet spot istrinya. Ditambah, kini kejantanan Tetsuya sudah menegak sempurna dan terlihat di ujungnya sudah mengeluarkan precum nya. Seijuurou pun mulai membuat _kiss mark_ di leher putih istrinya.

"Enak bukan? Wah wah lihat milikmu cepat menegak ya Tetsuya."

"Sei…berhenti….nngghhh….menggodaku aaannhhh!"

Seijuurou semakin cepat melakukan _in_-_out_ di dalam rectum Tetsuya, sedangkan si empu makin mengeluarkan desahan kenikmatan sembari mencengkram sprei berwarna putih susu. Selain itu, Seijuurou mulai mengocok kejantanan Tetsuya.

"Aaahhhnnn….Seijuurou….-kunnhh…aaahhhh…."

"Ya Tetsuya?"

"Nnggghhh….faster….please….aaannhhh…."

"Sesuai dengan permintaanmu," ujar Seijuurou dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Seijuurou semakin liar menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di dalam rectum Tetsuya serta mengocok kejantanan istrinya. Tetsuya makin mendesah nikmat dengan apa yang Seijuurou perbuat dengan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, satu semburan keluar dair kejantanan Tetsuya membasahi tubuh serta tangan keduanya. Tetsuya mulai merasakan tubuhnya lemas dan napasnya tidak beraturan, serta saliva lolos keluar dari mulutnya dan mulai meluncur membasahi leher jenjangnya.

Perlahan Seijuurou mulai melepaskan ketiga jarinya, setelah itu ia membungkuk dan mulai menjilati anal Tetsuya.

"NNYYAAAHHH!"

Tetsuya langsung meremas surai _scarlet_ suaminya, ia merasakan sensasi aneh. Percampuran antara geli juga nikmat, oh sungguh ingin sekali Tetsuya terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"A-aannhhh….ahhhh…" Tetsuya makin mendesah nikmat begitu lidah Seijuurou menari dengan lincah di analnya.

"Sei…aannhhh….Sei….juurounnhh!"

"Ya Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou sembari menengadahkan kepalanya dan bisa dilihat wajah Tetsuya yang sudah semerah tomat serta saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya, ditambah juga peluh membanjiri tubuh juga wajahnya.

"A-aku…aku…"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin…"

"Bicara yang jelas Tetsuya."

"Aku ingin Seijuurou-kun sekarang…." Ujarnya dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Satu lagi, seringai penuh kemenangan terlukis kembali di paras tampan Akashi Seijuurou. Perlahan Seijuurou mulai mengambil posisi duduk dan ia mulai membuka sabuk celananya. Setelah terbuka ia melemparnya ke sembarang arah, lalu ia mulai membuka celana serta _pantsu_ miliknya dan melemparnya kembali ke sembarang arah. Terlihat kini, kejantanan Seijuurou sudha menegak dengan sempurna. Tetsuya sendiri yang melihatnya secara langsung mulai menatap horror kejantanan suaminya. Pasalnya, kejantanan Seijuurou lebih besar darinya.

Seijuurou mulai menempatkan tubuh Tetsuya di antara kedua pahanya. Dan dalam sekali hentakan kejantanan Seijuurou sudah sepenuhnya berada di dalam rectum istrinya.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Tetsuya berteriak kesakitan dan mencengkram jas Seijuurou dengan sangat erat. Sakit mulai melanda kembali tubuhnya, perlahan juga kristal bening kembali turun dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Melihat itu, Seijuurou langsung membungkam mulut istrinya lembut. Berharap rasa sakit yang di derita Tetsuya hilang begitu saja.

Seijuurou mulai menjilat bibir bawah Tetsuya dan dengan senang hati si empu membuka mulutnya. Seijuurou mulai kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga basah istrinya. Aroma _mint_ dan _vanilla_ bercampur kembali. Perang antara kedua lidah pun terjadi lagi sampai-sampai saliva lolos dari bibir tipis milik Akashi Tetsuya. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Seijuurou mulai memutus ciuman diantara mereka berdua. Terlihat dari Tetsuya yang sudah tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah siap Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan dari istrinya.

"Baiklah."

Seijuurou mulai melakukan pergerakan in-out nya dengan perlahan. Dirasakannya dinding rectum Tetsuya. Hangat dan sempit, itu lah yang ada di pikiran Seijuurou. Tak lama kemudian, Seijuurou mulai membaringkan Tetsuya di atas kasur sembari mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh…."

Terdengar desahan juga erangan nikmat dari bibir tipis milik Tetsuya. Itu berarti, kejantanan Seijuurou sudah menemukan titik sweet spot dirinya. Satu senyuman kemenangan merekah di paras tampannya, ia pun langsung mempercepat irama temponya. Sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri semakin mencengkram kuat sprei di bawahnya. Saliva pun mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut bibir tipisnya.

Seijuurou mulai merasakan kejantannya mengeras dan dinding rectum Tetsuya semakin menyempit, mungkin ini sudha saatnya bagi dirinya untuk 'keluar'.

"A-ah Tetsuya."

"Nngghh….keluarkan di dalam….saja….Seinhh…-kunnhh…"

"Jika itu maumu."

Dan dalam sekali hantaman keluarlah cairan putih kental nan hangat di dalam rectum Tetsuya, ia mulai mendesah nikmat begitu cairan tersebut mulai menghangatkan bagian bawahnya. Setelah itu, keduanya mulai terengah-engah. Tidak sangka, ternyata keluar sekali itu membuat tubuh Seijuurou lemas seketika. Ia mulai mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah Tetsuya.

Wajah istrinya sangat menggoda iman sekali. Karena sekarang ini wajah Tetsuya sudah dipenuhi oleh semburat merah, saliva, serta peluh yang juga membasahi tubuh mungilnya itu. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang sayu menambah kesan _sexy_ di pikiran Seijuurou. Seketika itu juga, Seijuurou mulai mengelus lembut pipi porselen istrinya dengan lembut.

"Kau mau lagi Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou sembari mengecup lembut kening Tetsuya, mendnegar itu iris _baby blue_ nya mulai melirik orang yang sedari tadi bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku ingin menginginkanmu lebih Seijuurou-kun," jawab Tetsuya diiringi oleh senyuman tulus.

Mendengar hal itu, Seijuurou langsung mengecup kembali kening Tetsuya lalu turun dan dibungkamnyalah bibir _cherry pink_ istrinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tetsuya dengan senang hati langsung membuka mulutnya dan dengan sigap Seijuurou memasukkan kembali lidahnya ke dalam rongga basah Tetsuya. Aroma _mint_ dan _vanilla_ bercampur kembali lalu membuat sensasi yang lebih memabukkan. Keduanya sangat menikmati perasaan hangat satu sama lain. Terlihat dari Tetsuya yang mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher jenjang Seijuurou, pertanda ia ingin memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka berdua.

Lalu, Seijuurou mulai mengganti posisinya. Ia mulai mengangkat sebelah kaki Tetsuya dan membukanya dengan lebar, sedangkan dirinya mulai tiduran secara menyamping sembari memegang kaki Tetsuya itu. Akibatnya, Tetsuya mulai menyamping dan ciuman itu pun terputus begitu saja.

Setelah itu, Seijuurou mulai melakukan kegiatan _in_-_out_ nya kembali. Tetsuya sendiri mulai mendesah sembari mencengkram erat sprei di bawahnya. Tidak hanya itu, Seijuurou mulai memberikan _kiss mark _di leher jenjang istrinya. Pertanda bahwa Tetsuya adalah milik Akashi Seijuurou seutuhnya dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Aaaahhnnn….lebih cepat….Sei…juurou…-kunnhh…."

Tanpa perlu berkata lagi, Seijuurou langsung mempercepat gerakannya. Tetsuya semakin mendesah juga mengerang penuh nikmat. Hasratnya sudah semakin memuncak. Ia menginginkan lebih, lebih, lebih, dan lebih agar bisa memenuhi nafsu libidonya. Tidak kalah, Seijuurou sendiri memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Tetsuya. Ia ingin semakin memakan Tetsuya sampai istrinya tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu.

"Aannhhh…Seijuurou….-kunnhh…."

"Te-Tetsuya."

"Sei…juurou….-kunnhhh…."

"Tet-Tetsuya a-aku…"

"Lebih cepat….onegai….aaaaahhhhh…."

"Aku sudah berusaha…te-tetapi aku sudah mencapai batasku."

"Aaaahhhhhh…."

"Tet-Tetsuya….aarrgghh…"

"Tetsuya!/Seijuurou-kun!"

Dan dalam sekali hantaman lagi keluarlah cairan bening putih nan kental serta hangat itu di dalam rectum Tetsuya. Keduanya lemas seketika dan saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, terlihat keduanya tengah berciuman. Tetsuya duduk di antara kedua paha Seijuurou sembari memeluk leher jenjang suaminya. Sedangkan Seijuurou memeluk pinggang ramping Tetsuya. Dan jangan lupakan keduanya tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun, hanya sebuah selimut besar dan tebal saja yang menutupi kedua insan tersebut.

Keduanya pun memutuskan ciuman satu sama lain dan terlihat dari saliva yang menyambung dari kedua belah bibir itu. Tetsuya tersenyum begitu menatap Seijuurou.

"Eh? Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Tetsuya berbohong buktinya pipi mu merah."

Seketika itu juga, Tetsuya langsung meraba kedua pipinya. Seijuurou langsung terkekeh geli lalu mulai mencubit kecil hidung Tetsuya, sedangkan yang dicubit malah menatap tajam.

"Tetsuya memang manis ya."

"Ja-jangan menggodaku."

"Hoo~ Kau bahkan mirip dengan si dokter lumutan itu."

"Aku bukan Midorima-kun."

"Lalu?"

"Aku adalah aku."

Seijuurou langsung menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola matanya dengan lemas. Berdebat dengan Tetsuya memang tidak akan pernah ada akhirnya.

"Seijuurou-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa Seijuurou-kun selalu mengabaikanku?"

"Maksudmu?"

Tetsuya mulai mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Setelah cukup memiliki segenap keberanian, ia mulai mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang selama ini selalu dipendam oleh dirinya.

"Aku selalu menganggap Seijuurou-kun tidak peduli denganku. Seijuurou-kun selalu telat dan pergi lebih pagi ke kantor. Lalu, saat pesta besar menyambut salah satu perusahaan penting Seijuurou-kun seperti mengacuhkanku. Aku…aku…aku merasa aku adalah beban bagi Seijuurou-kun," jelas Tetsuya panjang lebar sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tak terasa ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya lalu menangis dalam diam.

Seijuurou langsung bungkam dan setelah itu ia mulai memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya dengan erat. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bersalah sekali.

"Tetsuya maafkan aku kalau aku pernah mengabaikanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu Seijuurou-kun."

"Aku tahu Tetsuya aku tahu."

"Seijuurou-kun kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," ujar Tetsuya di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Mendnegar itu, Seijuurou langsung memegang kedua pipi Tetsuya dan mulai menengadahkan kepala istrinya agasr bisa melihat dirinya dengan jelas.

"Hei hei Tetsuya kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Hmm?"

"Aku hanya takut kehilangan dirimu."

"Tetsuya bukankah aku sudah berjanji?"

"Eh?"

"Dalam ikatan janji suci saat kita beruda berada di depan altar. Aku sudah berumpah dengan diriku. Aku bersumpah akan selalu setia serta melindungimu sepanjang waktu. Aku bersumpah akan membahagiakan dirimu sampai akhir hayat hidupku," ujar Seijuurou sembari tersenyum tulus dan lembut.

Mendengar ucapan tulus dari bibir tipis suaminya. Tetsuya langsung memeluk Seijuurou dengan erat sembari menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang sudah ia pendam dari dulu. Kerinduan akan kehangatan yang Seijuurou berikan sekarang padanya.

"Seijuurou-kun berjanjilah akan selalu bersama denganku."

"Aku terima janjimu, Akashi Tetsuya."

Keduanya saling menyalurkan kehangat satu sama lain. Di satu sisi Seijuurou berjanji. Ia tidak ingin membuat Tetsuya kesepian untuk kesekian kalinya. Karena saat ucapan janji suci itu keluar dari bibirnya dengan tulus, otomatis Seijuurou tidak akan pernah membuat Tetsuya kesepian kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**You're my wife**__**. **__**Also**__**my love**__**my soul mate**__**. **__**At any given time**__**I**__**'ll never **__**make you**__**sad**__**and even**__**lonely**__**. **__**Because**__**I**__**'ve **__**vowed**__**to**__**always be on**__**your side**__**. **__**Until the**__**end of my days**__**. **__**Forever**__**."**_**~Akashi Seijuurou**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. Yap ini adalah fic request temanku Mizuki-chan. Yaa semoga dirinya suka dengan fic nista buatanku. Maafkan Kazune jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini.**

**Review please?^^**


End file.
